Breathe
by CocoaPuppiez
Summary: Carol and Daryl spend their last night in the prison together before the war. Mild sexual themes.


Inside the cold prison walls, no light had crept into anyone's cells. It was pitch black, a hush of cold, thin air making it's way through everyone's cells. Tonight was the night before the war.

Carol lay solitary in her prison bed, restless. She tried turning and tossing, changing positions many times, but no luck had come to her. She couldn't tell if it was insomnia, paranoia, or anxiety, but whatever it was, it took no breaks. She stared emptily up at the black bars of the bed above her, twiddling her fingers in the covers. It was very quiet through the whole prison, so if anyone moved, she'd definitely be able to hear it.

After a few timid minutes of staying still in her bed, she decided to take a walk inside, seeing as she wasn't getting any sleep even if she tried. Carol's tiny neck turned and skimmed the room, checking to see if anyone else was awake to accompany her. She didn't see any figures so she continued to breeze through. She found a nice resting place after strolling and laid her head up against a wall. Her eyes we're directed up to a window, seeing the bright stars shining in the night. They we're so beautiful, reminding her of the nights Sophia was still with her as they gazed up at the innocent sky.

" Hey. "

Startled, Carol jumped back out of her daydream with her eyes wide open. She was frightened until she saw a familiar face standing on the other side of the room. Daryl. He had his normal attire on, but his hair was slightly messy and there we're blue bags hanging from his eyes. He looked fatigued, almost a mirror image of Carol.

" Didn't get any sleep either? " Carol asked him. He shook his head, looking down, and rubbing his eyes some. She examined his every move, just as she always did. He looked back up into her eyes and made his way over to where she was stationed.

" I was looking at the stars. It reminded me of when Sophia was here, with us. " Carol said to break the awkward silence. Unfortunately this made the silence thicken, now reminding Daryl of how he had failed to protect her. Carol, realizing that she had made him slightly upset, changed the subject.

" You remember when we first met? I was still with Ed. Bastard. " Carol said, looking towards him with a smile. Daryl coughed up a slight laugh to her new statement. He replied, " Yeah. I do. " He looked back down and put his hands together, rubbing the hard calluses on his hands together. As he did this, he noticed Carol had her hands together as well. Contrasted to his, her's we're soft, white, and pure. He loved that cute look on her. As he examined her more and more, he finally mustered up the courage to say something to her that he'd held in for a long time.

" Carol, listen. I know we're both awake thinking the same thing. " He paused for a moment, giving her all the time in the world to have his attention. Carol looked up to him wanting him to continue his statement.

" ...I don't think I ever got the time to thank you. " Daryl said. He began to blush as Carol looked up to him further, slowly scooting towards him. She chuckled, and replied, " Don't thank me. I took care of the man who has saved me from many things, many things WORSE than what's happening out there. " Daryl tilted his head towards her, then down, flattered by her kind words. He gave a slight chuckle again, which made her smile stretch farther than it already was.

" No, really. I mean it ,Carol. I've always been afraid that I'd never get the chance to say it before you- " Daryl stopped in the middle of his sentence, becoming very cold and neurotic at the thought of Carol leaving this world. Carol didn't need him to continue, she already knew the harsh truth that could highly happen the next day. Daryl began to shake uncontrollably, putting his hands up to his face. He didn't want Carol to see the torment he was going through. A couple of soft "hics" escaped his mouth, his hands failing to contain the sobs. Carol reached a hand up to comfort him, but was soon lightly shot down with a swift movement of Daryl's arm. Carol's eyes widened as she let her hand fall back to her side, clenching her fist.

" I'm scared. " Daryl said, finally. " Carol, I'm so scared. " He had now let his hands down from his face, still in the air, but you could see his face clear as day. Tears rolled down his rough, scarred face as he shook more violently than before.

With a quick, solid movement, Carol's hands reached up to Daryl's collar and pulled him down to her level. Their lips locked, and she could tasted some of the salty tears that had traveled there. Daryl's eyes we're wide open now, and his shaking had calmed down more. His coarse hand reached up to her still cute and pure face, his torn fingers pressing lightly against her head and making their way into her short hair. Their lips we're separated for only a slight moment, and then Daryl brought her back to his face and they we're together again. Heavy breathing escaped Carol's nose, as did Daryl's. Her chest moved up and down as their movements began to be more forceful and strong. His arms flexed as he picked her small body into his embrace, now holding her in the air. She had her legs wrapped around him and their lips we're still locked together as he carried her off to an abandoned cell.

When they reached their destination, he lay Carol carefully on the bed and ran his fingers into her hands. They continued this action repeatedly until no tears we're left on either of their faces. Carol was warmed by Daryl's body, and everything in the moment felt right. It was as if the world hadn't ever turned, and everything was alright again. Minutes passed, and maybe an hour or so later the two we're laying in the same bed together, Carol's arm wrapped tightly around Daryl's chest. It was still dark, and Carol had her eyes shut and was breathing quietly.

Daryl took a moment to look over at her small head laying near his heart. When he saw the woman with her eyes closed, appearing to be asleep, he decided to say something aloud.

" I love you. " He said. In his mind he didn't want Carol to hear him, and hopefully she would just stay laying there, breathing and sleeping. His heart told him otherwise, he wanted her to wake up and say something back. Make it real, make it official and true that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

" I love you too, Daryl. "

Daryl's heart skipped a bit once he realized the holder of that phrase was the beautiful Carol, still laying stationary in his arms. Her eyes we're still closed, but with a huge smile upon her face. Daryl laughed and Carol giggled. Carol adjusted her head to where her bosom was now placed directly on top of Daryl's heart. Their living bodies corresponded with each other, feeling every breath come in and come out. Together the two slept with their hearts close and touching, feeling every movement of the other, peacefully enjoying their last, calm night together.


End file.
